two's company, but three's always a crowd
by lottiemoose
Summary: when a new girl arrives at Domino high, joey becomes infatuated with her. Mai, is trying to come on to Joey, but he doesn't want the blonde, he's set his heart on a much bigger prize for Kaiba's tournament.


Hey everyone, this is my first fic on and it's called 'two's company three's a crowd'. I'd like to say a huge thank you to my best friend Yami-Setogirl for helping me on this fanfiction. She's always been my best friend and I owe her for helping me with it. So, peeps please R R and I'll have the next chappie up soon. I also hate Tea, YAY!! Anyway, lets get on with the chapter, 'Joey's helping hand to a lady in distress'.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, only the story is mine, and Yami-Setogirl if this story comes out like yours, I'm sorry, I read too many of your stories for my own good. We both wish to own Joey and Yami for just a day... make it life and we'll be even happier!! (She wants Ryou too, but I think he's just too quiet and weird.)

'Joey's helping hand to a lady in distress.'

It was finally lunchtime and there was a lot of talk and exchange of Duel Monsters cards in the hall at Domino High School. There was a large group of students hanging around a notice board on a table, which had a couple of students standing in front of it.  
  
A young girl called Charlotte turned a corner and saw what was going on. She went closer to the group of boys and heard a little kid with crimson, black and golden hair and a blonde haired boy she knew was called Joey Wheeler, talking about a tournament.  
  
She knew Joey's name because two of the girls in her new class had told her about him and also, she had seen half the school chasing him around at lunch asking him to do something funny.  
  
"I can't believe Kaiba would just give away that amount of money," Joey said, staring at the piece of paper in his hand. "I mean this is Kaiba we're talking about, Yugi!"  
  
"It's for the winner of the tournament, you idiot," Yugi muttered. "But yeah, £10,000. I can understand where you're coming from, Joey. And anyway, if Kaiba wants to use that amount as prize money, let him."  
  
Charlotte nervously walked over to them.  
  
"Erm, hi." She said quietly.  
  
"Oh, you're the new girl in Claire's class, right?" Yugi asked.  
  
Charlotte nodded, not really sure of what to say.  
  
"Hi, I'm Yugi Motuo and this is Joey." he said, pointing at his friend.  
  
"I know who you are," she said, looking up at Joey. "Second in the Duellist Kingdom tournament and fourth in the Battle City tournament, both held by Seto Kaiba, who hates your guts."  
  
"Hey, you've been doing your homework." Joey smiled.  
  
"Not really, I've only been here a couple of days." She joked.  
  
"Well, do you have any Duel Monsters cards?" Yugi asked.  
  
Charlotte nodded shyly and took her deck out of her pocket.  
  
Yugi flicked through them.  
  
"They're not the best cards," she said hastily as Yugi looked up at her.  
  
"They're alright." He smiled and handed them back to her. "How'd you get that card?" he asked, pointing to the one on the top.  
  
"This?" she asked, holding up the Dark Paladin card and looking at it fondly. "I won it a little while back."  
  
"You duel as well?" Joey asked, not believing how much the girl in front of him reminded him of Rebecca Hawkins.  
  
"Yup." She smiled happily, as the bell went to mark the start of lessons.  
  
"Want a friendly duel after school?" Yugi asked, taking his deck out of his back pocket and flicked through his own cards.  
  
"Sure." Charlotte replied, placing her deck back in her pocket.  
  
"Here," Yugi said, reaching behind him and taking a flyer off the table and giving it to her. "Kaiba's tournament starts in a couple of days. Why don't you compete with Joey and me?"  
  
"Yugi Motuo!"  
  
Yugi and Joey turned to see Tea Gardener walking down the corridor with a folder in her arms.  
  
"You were supposed to be in class over ten minutes ago!" she called.  
  
"Sorry." Yugi muttered blushing, which he usually did when he saw her.  
  
"I suppose you want me to fill you in on the register again." She huffed and sighed as she looked over Yugi's shoulder.  
  
Yugi turned and grinned as Ryou came running down the corridor.  
  
"Sorry I'm late again Tea." He said, trying to get his breath back. "You couldn't be a sweetie and fill me in could you?"  
  
"Again?" she sighed and flicked the register open. She ticked the boxes next to their names and huffed as she stormed off.  
  
Yugi stared after her with his mouth open, while Charlotte looked at him and then glanced at Joey.  
  
"He thinks she's fit. Joey hinted and raised his eyebrows. Charlotte caught on and nodded.  
  
"Close your mouth there's drool." Joey joked as Yugi wiped his mouth with his sleeve.  
  
"Joey was joking," charlotte giggled and everyone started laughing, including Ryou, who smiled at Yugi.  
  
"We'd better get to class." Ryou said, looking at his watch and breaking Yugi's train of thought.  
  
"Yeah, alright." Yugi scowled, turning round and walking off to class.  
  
"Won't you three get in trouble?" Charlotte asked.  
  
"Nah, Ryou and Yugi look too innocent and as for me, well..." Joey broke off looking thoughtful.  
  
"You're probably too popular aren't you?" Charlotte said, her eyes sparkled as she looked at him.  
  
"Hey, you're gonna get in trouble too..." Ryou said, while looking at Joey, who immediately got some paper and a pen out of his bag.  
  
He turned round and leant on the table, writing something that Charlotte couldn't see, all she could see was that Joey was concentrating real hard on his work.  
  
After a few minutes, he ripped the paper into four and handed one to each of his three friends. Charlotte looked down at what he had written,  
  
Mrs Jameson.  
  
She looked up at Joey and grinned.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled.  
  
"Hey, no problem." Joey grinned back and turned to run back down the corridor after Yugi and Ryou.  
  
Charlotte made her way back to class and handed in the note, hoping it would work.  
  
"That's fine, go and sit down." The teacher said, indicating to the seat next to a brown haired girl.  
  
"Hi." The girl whispered, turning to face her and watched as Charlotte began to get the stuff out of her bag. "I'm Claire."  
  
"I'm Charlotte." She smiled and sat down, opening her book and picking up her pen. Suddenly, something clicked inside her head. "Hey, you don't know Joey Wheeler do you?" she asked.  
  
"Who doesn't?" Claire grinned. "I'm one of his friends. You know, we all go out at the weekends and stuff like that.'  
  
"All?" Charlotte asked, looking confused.  
  
"Yeah, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan and Ryou..." Claire looked up, turning red.  
  
"I met Ryou Bakura this afternoon." Charlotte said. "There's not anything going on with you two is there, he did mention your name," she said, looking at her new friends face.  
  
"I trust Joey gave you that note." Claire smiled, choosing not to answer the question, even though her face held the true answer.  
  
"Yes, h-he did." Charlotte said, thinking about how much his eyes sparkled when he first saw her.  
  
"Don't get too close to him, you seriously don't want to get on the wrong side of Mai Valentine in a hurry. Especially if you've only been here a few days."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Claire pointed over to the blonde haired girl sitting over the other side of the room.  
  
"Oh her." Charlotte muttered. "She's that girl who hangs around with Joey, right?"  
  
Claire nodded, putting her pen in her mouth as she studied her work.  
  
"I hear she fancies him too," Claire murmured, chewing the biro.  
  
Charlotte blinked a couple of times and looked back round at Mai, who was sitting back in the chair with her eyes closed, not caring that the teacher was going to give her detention.  
  
'I'd love to be that carefree and laid back.' Charlotte sighed mentally. 'This is so bloody boring!'  
  
After school, Claire and Charlotte walked out of class together, while looking for Joey, Ryou, Tristan and Yugi.  
  
"Hey!" Someone shouted behind them.  
  
Claire turned round and grinned. Ryou was leading the way through the crowds, with Joey and Yugi. Ryou ran down the corridor and hugged Claire as she met him. Mai suddenly appeared out of a classroom, eating a chocolate bar. Joey's eyes widened and he immediately hid behind Tristan.  
  
"What's that all about?" Charlotte asked as the boys drew nearer.  
  
"Just one of my many fans." Joey said quietly, opening the doors and looking around for any blonde women.  
  
Yugi squinted as the sunlight hit his eyes full force.  
  
"Do you want to duel Joey, instead?" he asked, turning to charlotte and shielding his eyes against the sun. "I've still got my old duel disk at home if you want to borrow it, you know from Battle City."  
  
"You're duelling?" Claire asked, suddenly looking excited. "I didn't know you duel, Charlotte!"  
  
"There are still a lot of things you don't know about me." Charlotte said proudly, to Joey in particular.  
  
"Figures," said Joey as they all walked down to the Kame Game shop, that Yugi's Grandfather owned.  
  
"Yugi, how was school?" Solomon asked as they entered the shop.  
  
"It was cool," Yugi shrugged, placing his bag on the counter. "Grandpa, I'd like you to meet the newest member of the group, Charlotte."  
  
"Well, another duelist eh?" Solomon chuckled. "Trust Yugi to bring home another girl."  
  
Yugi blushed scarlet as Ryou and Claire waved goodbye and set off home hand in hand.  
  
"Wanna stay for dinner?" Yugi asked as Joey came back down the stairs with Yugi's old duel disks.  
  
"Sure." Charlotte smiled as Joey handed her one of Kaiba Corp's old battle equipments. Her eyes met Joey's for a split second as he gave her the duel disk; Yugi just giggled and walked off to leave the two teens alone.  
  
"So, er... did your note work?" Joey asked, looking down at the black haired girl, who sighed and sat down next to Solomon on the sofa.  
  
"Yup." She smiled happily. "Worked like a treat."  
  
"Ah, Joseph wrote you one of those notes." Solomon chuckled. "He's helped Yugi out of a few scrapes with those notes before."  
  
"Awww, bless." Charlotte taunted Joey lightly.  
  
"Shut up." Joey grinned, pushing Charlotte off the sofa playfully.  
  
"Hey, lovebirds!"  
  
The two brown-eyed teens stood up and blushed as Yugi stared at them. Joey picked up his deck and placed it in the duel disk, before walking over to the back door. Charlotte followed and took her deck out of her pocket, walking over to Yugi, who blushed as she bumped into him. Joey laughed and led Charlotte outside, with the two of them standing in the streets of Domino.  
  
"Ready, Wheeler?" Charlotte asked. "It's time to duel..."  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE!!  
  
That's all for the moment folks, I'll update soon. Love ya, bye! 


End file.
